


Hot Cherries

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Great Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: (OOC warning)Speakeasy drabble.





	Hot Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for OOCness.
> 
> I was really freaking bored and trying not to fall asleep before the Yule feast so then I wrote this steaming pile of crap, which should be burned instead of posted. If we're all lucky I'll be able to fix it up later.

”Hey, baby. Lookin’ for an ashcan?”

Gintoki slides up to the copper in a navy-blue suit, fingers tapping against the polished wood of the drink bar -- the one that turned swimmy at night. The man turns to him, in the middle of a long puff of his Malboro, collar of his shirt jimmied up. Fork hovering over a plateful of fried potatoes, smothered in egg sauce.

”If your ashcan’s called Katsura.” he replies, calmly. Gintoki gives a lazy smile, eyes drooping to the side in evasion before fixing back on the guy. Katsura is the one serving the food.

”I’m Hijikata Toushirou. And you?” he asks after a moment, taking a drink of what’s obviously hard water, blowing out another artwork of smoke. ”I’ve seen you around. You’ve got some real nice lamps on you, y’know that? They sparkle in your close-ups.”

”...You a man for equality, or somethin’?”  
  
”Well I ain’t usually got no limp wrist, but it seems I’ve got one for you.” He makes a rude gesture then eats another forkful of grub, obviously sloshed.

Gintoki’s throat is oddly dry, and the words shrivel up before they can exit his mouth. If he looks closely, Hijikata’s face is feminine enough to be beautiful - long eyelashes, straight, black hair.

What he doesn’t know, as the former White Demon wanted for war crimes across the country, is that his looks are rather more distinctive than Katsura’s, and Hijikata’s not usually the inept kind of police.


End file.
